Hungry Hungry Hobbit
by bucktooth22
Summary: Bilbo's anorexic, overworked, and has stopped sleeping. Can the dwarves help him or is it already too late for the little hobbit? THILBO BAGGENSHIELD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.

This story goes out to vampygurl402 who asked me to write this and gave me the idea.

He felt fine. He felt like he was okay. It was a lie he told himself. His clothes had grown too big but their bagginess helped him to hide. He passed on breakfast once again and noticed Balin eye him suspiciously. What right did he have to be suspicious? Bilbo had proven himself time and again. He was worthy to be part of the group. He was worthy. Despite their mockery and constant teasing he was worthy. Worthy of friendship. Worthy of love. Worthy to be part of this quest. He knew they meant no harm, they were just teasing. They meant no malice or hurt to fall upon Bilbo but it still cut deep. It was raining yet the skillful dwarves had started a fire. All of Bilbo's clothes stuck to his skin as he dripped water. They clung to his sickly thin frame. Last time he'd eaten was two weeks ago. He'd begun to eat less and less than none at all. After a while all the dwarf eyes had fallen on him. He felt defensive. He had every right to be here. To experience the warmth of the fire. To fight alongside these dwarves. His friends. His family. "What?" Bilbo snapped at them.

"Do you know what anorexia is Bilbo?" Balin asked. Thorin's eyes flicked to the white haired dwarf and Bilbo was thankful that not all eyes were on him but then Thorin turned back. Once again, all eyes on him.

"No." Bilbo answered honestly. He'd never heard the word growing up in the shire.

"It means you're very sick. It's something one may die of." Balin said. Kili and Fili's eyes went wide as they all stared at the hobbit. Thorin's eyes hardened into a glare. Tears welled up in the brother's eyes as they rushed over to Bilbo's side and cried on his shoulders, both sobbing pleas not to die.

"I'm not dying." Bilbo snapped at them before shaking the two off his shoulders.

"Eat." Thorin growled forcing a hunk of bread into Bilbo's hand. It was soggy from the rain. "Eat or we're not going to continue."

"I'm not hungry." Bilbo said glaring at the bread as if it had personally offended him. The crust looked particularly guilty.

"Thorin-" Balin tried to get some sense into the young king.

"Fine then." Thorin snapped at the hobbit. "Starve!" He yelled stomping off into the darkness. Bilbo glared at his retreating form and shoved the whole piece of bread into his mouth and chewed until he could swallow it. After they had broken camp and continued waking the rain had cleared up and they had caught up to Thorin. Bilbo felt nauseous. His legs felt like jelly. He looked at the passing landscape watching it go by slowly. Then slower as he fell to the back of the group. Then stop all together as he felt the hunk of bread come back up. He puked and puked. Most of it was liquid but there were bits of bread in it too. He spit when he was done and wiped his mouth on his make-shift handkerchief. Standing up he noticed the group of dwarves watching him.

"Can we stop for a while?" Bilbo asked wiping his brow with his sleeve. He felt a sudden need for sleep.

"No." Thorin growled before he continued walking. Balin went to him and Bilbo watched their heated conversation from a distance. After a while they returned to the group. "Kili carry Bilbo. Fili carry the supplies." Thorin said before he continued walking.

"Thorin." Balin said again. "He needs help."

"He doesn't want my help." Thorin snapped at him. So that was the problem. Thorin was mad because Bilbo didn't want his help.

"He may not want it but he needs help." Balin urged.

"We'll deal with it when we break for dinner." Thorin growled before stalking off. Kili scooped up Bilbo easily and Fili took his things. All their supplies he'd been carrying. They had weapons; he had the food and such things.

"He's so light." Kili noted sadly as he held Bilbo over his head. "More clothes than hobbit."

"Put me down!" Bilbo squirmed. Kili decided to cradle the hobbit rather than hold his writhing body over his head. He was holding the malnourished hobbit, cradled to his chest like a baby. Bilbo fell asleep after a few minutes, or at least Kili thought he had.

"What's wrong with him Balin?" Kili asked worriedly.

"He's stopped eating, stopped sleeping, and pushed himself harder. Weak, exhausted, overworked, and dangerously underweight." Balin said. "Only he can tell us why he did this to himself."

"You talk about me as if I'm not right here." Bilbo said as his eyes found Kili and then Balin.

"I- ah- I thought you were sleeping." Kili said.

"We're all worried lad." Balin said with a hard look at Bilbo before he went off to walk with Thorin.

"Why'd you do it Bilbo?" Kili asked looking worriedly down at the hobbit in his arms. Fili appeared next to him nodding.

"Which part?" Bilbo asked.

"Sleeping?" Fili said before Kili could say anything.

"Nightmares, snoring, cold, uncomfortable bed." Bilbo said.

"What about now? Can't you sleep now?" Kili asked. "It's warm and comfortable and there's no snoring." He said looking at his brother for support. Fili nodded.

"But not yet because we still have more questions." Fili said. Bilbo allowed a small smile and nodded.

"What about the eating?" Kili asked.

"What about it?" Bilbo returned.

"Why haven't you been?" Fili pressed.

"Reasons." Bilbo said as he huddled into Kili's arms and pretended to sleep. The dwarfs questions held at bay for now did not help Thorin's rage when he saw the scene. Fili looking intently at the little bundle in Kili's arms as Bilbo cuddled against Kili's chest. No. He must not. Too late, his feet were already taking him over.

"Your arms must be tired." Thorin said. It was a very matter of fact tone, no questions, no nonsense. He plucked Bilbo out of Kili's arms and cradled him in his own.

"I wasn't. He weighs nothing." Kili said as Thorin went back to leading the group. Kili was right, Bilbo weighed nothing. All the weight from the bundle in his arms was the clothes. He looked down at Bilbo with an angry look to find Bilbo was glaring up at him. The group walked in silence for the rest of the day without stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. Vampygurl402 gave me the idea for this fic.

vampygurl402: Glad you like it.

Randomplotbunny: yeah poor Bilbo. I hope they can help him too

Wrmauney: good idea. He'll talk to Thorin *introduction of Thilbo Baggenshield*

BunBunBabe: and eat he shall, but he has to be careful, his body's not ready for anything big.

Courier666: 1. I like your name. 2. Yessss angsty! 3. Here is the next chapter so you don't have to wait any more.

Timber Delonic: yes that was the idea. I wanted to make the title a bit lighter than the story :3

Steelgray: thanks. Glad you like it.

They walked in silence, no one wanting to bear the brunt of Thorin's wrath. Thorin carried Bilbo while Kili and Fili split Bilbo's burden. After a long day's walk they stopped. Night fell so they broke from their march and made camp. They set about making food and plenty of it so Bilbo would eat. Thorin sat back, watching the mean unfold, but keeping an exceptionally close eye on Bilbo. The hobbit had begun shedding some of his extra clothes until he was down to his pants and a light shirt. No more vest, no more jacket or extra baggy clothes. Bilbo sat down on the outside of the little group, slipping out of the public eye. Not Thorin's eye though. When the meal was done and the dwarves lay down to sleep, Thorin swooped in. He'd eaten his portion and saved the other for Bilbo. "Bilbo." Thorin whispered. Bilbo flinched with a start before turning around to glare at Thorin.

"Yes sir?" Bilbo asked in an icy tone. It was a biting cold voice that chilled Thorin more than the cool night air nipping his skin.

"You didn't eat." Thorin said pushing the portions he'd saved for him towards the hobbit.

"I'm not hungry." Bilbo said ignoring the food.

"I don't give a damn." Thorin growled.

"Are you going to force me to eat?" Bilbo snapped.

"Maybe!" Thorin snarled back. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand you. Dwarves." Bilbo snorted out the word like it was trash. "You treat me like swine, like an outcast, after I offer to help you against my better judgement. You make me feel horrible and alone when all I've done is treat you lot like family. Then when your prize work horse stops eating, stops sleeping, pushes itself harder and harder to please you, when it damn near kills itself for you, you finally take notice." Bilbo bit back a bitter laugh.

"We never-" Thorin tried only to be cut off by Bilbo.

"I just wanted to please you. To be part of your group. I wanted you to think of me as family, the way I think of you. All I wanted was to...to be loved. I've been so alone for so long. I've had no one and I thought maybe, just maybe, this would be where I found my family, my home, the place I belong, but you shut me out. Pushed me down-" Bilbo ranted but before he could continue Thorin was there. One arm around his waist, lips pressed against lips.

"My burglar, Master Bilbo Baggins-" Thorin said when he pulled back. Bilbo's eyes were wide, his lips, bruised, and his, face blushing. "-You have found us. This is where you belong. Right here, with me. Please stop doing this. I need you. Not just to work for me, I need you Bilbo. I love you and if you were to die because of this silly little temper tantrum..." Thorin knew he'd said the wrong thing when Bilbo's face flushed. "If anything were to happen to you because of any misdeed of mine or of those who travel with us," He corrected himself. "I would not go on." Thorin finished resolutely. There was a long silence in which Bilbo fidgeted under Thorin's powerful gaze.

"Is that chicken?" He said at last eyeing the food Thorin had kept for him. Thorin chuckled and nodded. Bilbo polished off the leftovers of that night's meal before sitting back next to Thorin. He looked pale.

"Are you feeling alright?" Thorin asked carefully. Bilbo looked thoughtful for a moment before puking into a bush. "What's wrong? I thought you would be better now!" Thorin asked urgently. Kili and Fili were soon awake, being the two closest. Fili went off to wake Balin while Thorin and Kili set about making Bilbo as comfortable as possible. "What's happening Balin? He ate. I thought that would make him better." Thorin reported urgently. Balin frowned at Thorin as if he were talking to a stupid child.

"His body's not ready for all that food. Especially not anything this...thick." Balin said as if it were obvious.

"Well what is he supposed to eat?" Kili asked.

"Soup mostly. Until he can keep anything thicker down." Balin said. Fili nodded and went about fixing some soup. Kili had wet a piece of cloth for Thorin to put on Bilbo's forehead before going to help his brother with the soup.

"I was trying to help." Thorin mumbled.

"Trying and doing are two different things Thorin." Balin said before grumping off back to sleep.

"My deepest apologies." Thorin said going down on one knee in front of Bilbo's small frail form. Bilbo laughed.

"The king on his knees." Bilbo said as his laughter died down. Thorin looked at Bilbo quizzically. "May I have something to drink?" Bilbo asked. Thorin nodded fervently and offered his waterskin. Bilbo took a sip, allowing the cool water clean and sooth his mouth. He spit it out and then did it again before handing the waterskin back to Thorin.

"Soup." Kili said offering Bilbo a bowl of steaming broth. Bilbo smiled and thanked him before downing the soup. Fili brought him another bowl then the two brothers sat with their king and the hobbit. "Are you feeling better?" Kili asked watching Bilbo intently.

"I suppose." Bilbo replied smiling.

"So you're not going to die anymore?" Fili asked. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"He's not dying." Thorin growled clapping Fili over the back of the head gruffly.

"He could have." Kili defended.

"He..." Thorin growled. "Is...Not..." He stood up, looking over the brothers ominously. "Dying." He snarled. The brothers shrank under Thorin's glare. Bilbo put his bowl down gently, not even flinching when Thorin's glare landed on him. "Kili, another bowl of soup." Thorin growled as he plopped back down next to Bilbo.

"No. I'm stuffed." Bilbo said smiling and rubbing his shrunken stomach. "I think I'll retire for the night." Bilbo said stretching and yawning. The brothers nodded, Kili took the empty bowl of soup and Fili went to pack up the rest of the small pot of soup. Thorin watched Bilbo as he looked at the brothers sweetly.

"Are you really going to sleep?" Thorin asked moving closer to the hobbit.

"I'm going to try." Bilbo returned.

"Trying and doing are two different things." Thorin said with a smirk. Bilbo laughed and tried to look scolding but just fell into another fit of giggles. Thorin thought for a moment before taking off his thick grey fur coat. He put it on the ground for Bilbo to lie on.

"I'm not sleeping on your coat Thorin." Bilbo said tiredly. Thorin's light demeanor turned dark, his happy twinkling eyes turned to a glare. "I shall try to sleep and I do not want any special treatment." Bilbo said. He wanted to be family, not coddled.

"You must not know me Master Baggins. I would do anything for my family's happiness, for their comfort." Thorin said as he lay back against the cool ground. His bare shoulders and arms were getting a bit chilled but he didn't care as Bilbo lay down on his coat.

"Kili and Fili are your nephews. Balin's your...uncle?" Bilbo asked. Thorin shook his head. "Cousin?" Bilbo asked. Thorin nodded. "So that would mean Dwalin, Oin and Gloin are cousins too?" Bilbo asked. Thorin nodded.

"The rest are friends of the family." Thorin said nodding.

"And where would I be in all this?" Bilbo asked gently.

"Next to me." Thorin said easily.

"Next to you as in brother or...?" Bilbo asked. Thorin, not ready to answer that, pretended to have fallen asleep. Bilbo sighed and, with one last look around, forced himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit

_Falling. He was falling. His side hurt, His chest ached, he felt so cold. What was that horrid screaming? Was it him? Surely not. Someone was calling his name. Bilbo ignored them, whoever they were, trying to find the source of the screaming. Water. Everywhere. It was dark, he tried to stay above the water line but alas, he couldn't swim. What respectable hobbit knew how to swim? Certainly not he, despite his new adventure loving side. It was shrill, like a child's screams. "Speak not of this." Hissed a familiar voice._

Bilbo woke with a start, Thorin's worried face looming over him. There was a large hand clamped firmly over his mouth. "Sir." Kili whispered. "I think they heard." He said looking around before looking at Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo bit Thorin's hand and he growled a low deep noise rumbling up from his stomach.

"Wake the others." Thorin said. "Pack up camp. We move when everything's put in order." Thorin growled as Bilbo bit harder. "Stop that." He snarled. Bilbo's eyes grew fierce as his hands grabbed for anything that would give him leverage. His hand found a rock and he swung it at Thorin with all his might. Thorin caught his attack by Bilbo's wrist. "Stop struggling." Thorin snarled, pulling the rock from Bilbo's hand.

"Ready sir." Fili whispered materializing at Thorin's side from the darkness. Thorin nodded tensely and scooped Bilbo up with one arm, his coat falling around the hobbit like a nest. His hand never left Bilbo's mouth. They started off at a trot, as quietly as possible which, for dwarves, was pretty loud. Bilbo began flailing and fighting in Thorin's tight hold. And after a struggle, Thorin snarled and let go. The two quickly fell to the back of the pack.

"What?" Thorin snarled. Bilbo ignored him and shoved his way roughly out of Thorin's arms, leaving Thorin's coat behind. He began walking, following the twig snapping, armor clanking, tree rustling dwarves. They walked until sun up when they found a place to hide for breakfast. Fili brought Bilbo some soup, Kili made food for the rest of the group, and Thorin sulked.

"What happened?" Bilbo asked gently as Kili sat next to him. Fili sat on his other side. Kili stared at him blankly.

"What?" He asked.

"This morning. What happened?" Bilbo pressed, knowing Kili was hiding something.

"The orcs caught up to us." Fili said. Bilbo turned to him, seeing a glare focused on Kili before he smiled warmly when he noticed Bilbo's eyes on him. Fili flushed and looked around the group, seeming as guilty as his brother under the hobbit's penetrating stare. Fili's eyes fell on Thorin who was lurking as far from Bilbo as he could manage.

"I've done something." Bilbo said dropping his empty bowl after his third round. Kili and Fili flushed and turned to Bilbo looking terrified. Bilbo sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest so that he was a tight little ball. They sat in silence for a long time, not moving, just watching time pass. After a long time Bilbo stood, slowly and awkwardly. "I'd like to talk to Thorin." He declared before walking over to the brooding dwarf. "Hello." Bilbo said quietly. Thorin ignored him, seeming suddenly very interested in cleaning his axe. "Thorin." Bilbo pressed, clearly agitated. Still no response. "Well I wanted to say sorry. Sorry for biting you and pushing you and whatever else I did. I just wanted to know what happened this morning and Kili and Fili won't tell me so I was hoping you would. Not that I was apologizing to get back in good graces with you just so you'd tell me. Although I do want to get back to good terms." Bilbo rambled. He was fidgeting, not even noticing Thorin had stopped working on his weapon and was now watching Bilbo intently.

"It is in the past. Let it stay there." Thorin growled.

"Does that mean...well...the um...kiss...well, it was in the past to...do you not...want to do it again?" Bilbo fumbled, suddenly feeling clumsy with his words. Suddenly a warm hand landed on his cheek, gently caressing his face. Bilbo gasped and grabbed onto it, clinging to it, holding it firmly to his face. "Because I'd like to. Do it again I mean." Bilbo murmured as Thorin gently pulled Bilbo into a hug.

"That kiss..." Thorin murmured as he kissed the top of Bilbo's head, inhaling the scent. "Is our past." He said as he moved so that his nose was against Bilbo's cheek. He nuzzled Bilbo gently before leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Our present." He whispered huskily as he nipped Bilbo's nose before leaving a light kiss on the tip of his nose. "And our future." Thorin purred as he kissed Bilbo's lips gently. Bilbo kissed back eagerly, allowing his hands to move from Thorin's hand to wrap gently around his neck, pulling himself closer. Teeth clicked, tongues twirled, Thorin's arms went around Bilbo's thin waist. They parted, gulping down air and staring into each other's eyes.

"So..." Bilbo said. His voice was husky and thick. "Will you...tell me? What happened this morning?" Bilbo asked tentatively. Thorin sighed and let go of Bilbo, stepping back.

"I did not wish to worry you." Thorin said. "I knew you would blame yourself and, after you just started eating..." Thorin explained.

"If I promise to continue eating will you tell me?" Bilbo asked. Thorin nodded so Bilbo held up his right hand and promised. Thorin, seeming appeased, continued.

"We were sleeping and then you started screaming. I covered your mouth and tried to wake you but you would not rouse so I covered your mouth. I tried shaking you, calling your name, nothing worked and you were drawing attention to us. By the time you woke the orcs had found us." Thorin said. "Probably a nightmare." He added.

"Yes. It was." Bilbo said shivering at the memory.

"We should move." Kili said as he drew near. The other dwarves were all watching the couple eagerly.

"The orcs won't be far behind." Fili added.

"Yes." Thorin said gruffly as he stiffened. "Break camp." He added, spurring the dwarves to move. They each stole glances at him and Bilbo as the couple gathered their things like the rest of the group. Soon they were off, plodding through the woods. Thorin, cradling Bilbo in his arms. Bilbo figured it would be a good enough time to sleep but before he knew what was happening Kili and Fili were in front of them.

"So are you two together now?" Kili asked grinning.

"Back to your post." Thorin growled.

"Just answer the question." Fili said smirking.

"It depends on what you mean by together." Thorin huffed.

"Hm...Kissing usually means you're together." Kili said.

"Why don't the three of us go scout ahead?" Bilbo asked clambering out of Thorin's arms.

"Good idea Bilbo!" Kili said smiling as he linked arms with the hobbit. Fili linked arms with him on the other side and the three set out ahead, Bilbo caught unfortunately in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.

It'd been about a week since the dwarves had started Bilbo's rehabilitation. He and Thorin were having another argument. He could walk on his own now and was eating real food but nothing too thick or rich. He shot a look over at Thorin to find the dwarf already watching him. Surprise and anger flashed in his eyes before he quickly looked away. Bilbo sighed and turned back to the path. He felt the Wizard approach him from behind and steeled himself against the riddle that was to come. "Hello Bilbo." Gandalf said in his rough old voice.

"Hello Gandalf." Bilbo said warily.

"I see you and Thorin are having another spat." Gandalf said smiling. Bilbo nodded. "What is it this time?"

"Thorin thinks I shouldn't be carrying my pack." Bilbo said rolling his eyes.

"I see." Gandalf said grinning at the trivial spat.

"He's just having a temper tantrum." Bilbo said loud enough for Thorin's pouting form to hear.

"What does Balin say?" Gandalf asked reasonably.

"Balin said its fine because I'm eating substantial food now." Bilbo said. Balin had borne the brunt of Thorin's anger after Bilbo.

"Did he offer a solution?" Gandalf asked.

"He demanded to carry my pack." Bilbo said.

"And you said no?" Gandalf asked incredulously.

"Yes." Bilbo answered defensively.

"Silly hobbit." Gandalf chuckled and shook his head before walking off. Bilbo frowned and, after a great deal of internal struggle he went over to Thorin.

"Gossiping of me?" Thorin growled.

"Yes. I was talking about your temper tantrum and then I realized it was stupid. Trivial. And if you want to carry my pack you can." Bilbo said sighing. "Because I know you wish for only what's best for me." Bilbo said as Thorin took his pack. "Why won't you tell the other's we're together?" Bilbo asked. Thorin faltered.

"Well I did not wish you speak for the both of us. If you wish for us to be together that is what we shall be and what I shall inform the others of. If that is not your wish then..." Thorin stopped as Bilbo slipped his hand into Thorin's.

"That is what I want." Bilbo said.

"And...You have not said you love me yet..." Thorin said. This time it was Bilbo who faltered. His hand twitched in Thorin's.

"Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Hill King of my heart, I love you more than the air I breath, more than the sun and the stars, more than the sky and the ground. I love you more than life. I love you more than love itself." Bilbo said. Thorin smiled one of those small rare smiles and nodded.

"I love you too my little Burglar." Thorin murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit

A/N: Last chapter dudessss (sowwy it's so short)

Thorin smiled at his little burglar. Back to his natural self, eating perfectly fine, working a good amount, sleeping well, everything was good. He slipped his hand into Bilbo's and smiled as they walked through the crowd leading the other dwarves. They had reclaimed their home, and now it was time to celebrate. The people stuffing the street like a gorged and swollen belly cheered and clapped at Thorin and his band of heroes walked by, throwing white rose petals. As the group made it into their massive mountain they went to feast on their victory dinner. Anything one might desire was laid out on the table. There was laughter and merrymaking as the seats filled with Thorin at the head of the table and Bilbo next to him. As everyone found a seat at Thorin's table the king stood, clapping his hands together to call them all to attention. "This long awaited homecoming feast shall be glorious." He bellowed. "However, before we start..." Thorin said as he got down on one knee in front of Bilbo. "Will you do me the honor?" Thorin asked as he blushed and cleared his throat. He produced a small golden band. Bilbo flushed and held out his hands, not being able to speak. Thorin slowly, with shaking hands, slipped the ring on Bilbo's finger and then stood up to address the table again. "I have taken a husband, and leave my throne to Fili when I depart. Until then, I shall, to my fullest ability, bring riches and joy to all, but most of all to my burglar. Please allow Bilbo to be the first to eat." Thorin said as he sat down. All eyes landed on the hobbit and he tentatively grabbed a turkey leg, disliking being the center of attention. As he bit into it there was much cheering and laughter, most from the dwarves that had been on the journey with him and knew of his not-eating-mishap. They watched him carefully as he ate and ate. It was a joyous and beautiful feast indeed.

THE END


End file.
